1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multifunction peripherals (MFPs). More particularly, the invention relates to embedded load balancing in a multifunction peripheral.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain devices among a group of networked devices, such as networked multifunction peripherals, may receive more jobs within a certain period of time than other similarly capable devices within the group. If the jobs are evenly distributed among similarly capable devices, the overall productivity of the system may be increased. Thus, there is a need to balance the load of networked devices, such as multifunction peripherals.